Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a variable swash plate type compressor that is used to circulate a refrigerant in an air conditioning device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a variable swash plate type compressor capable of securing performance of initially operating an air conditioner and improving performance of controlling a compressor by providing a fixing device in a shaft and fixing an inclination angle of a swash plate of the variable swash plate type compressor for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, an air conditioning device for a vehicle is used to provide a fresh environment and a more convenient location for operation by a driver by maintaining a temperature in the vehicle in an appropriate state regardless of variation of an outside temperature, and by properly maintaining humidity and air environment in the vehicle in accordance with the driver's requirement.
In addition, in general, the air conditioning device for a vehicle includes a compressor which compresses a refrigerant, a condenser which condenses and liquefies the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion valve which adiabatically expands the liquefied refrigerant so as to make a refrigerant in a low temperature and low pressure state, and an evaporator and other accessories and components which lower a temperature of air and adjust humidity by exchanging heat with air in an interior of the vehicle using the expanded refrigerant.
In this case, the compressor serves to compress the gaseous refrigerant in a low temperature and low pressure state, which is discharged from the evaporator, so as to make a gaseous refrigerant in a high temperature and high pressure state, and is configured to discharge the refrigerant to the condenser.
As the compressor, various types of compressors are used, and as a representative compressor, a swash plate type compressor, a vane rotary type compressor, and a wobble plate type compressor are widely used.
Among the compressors, the swash plate type compressor may be classified into a fixed capacity type compressor in which an inclination angle of a swash plate is fixed, and a variable capacity type compressor in which an inclination angle of a swash plate is adjustable, and a structure of a variable capacity type (variable swash plate type) compressor of the related art is illustrated in FIG. 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the compressor has a rotor 2 and a swash plate 3 which are mounted side by side on a shaft 1 that is connected to a crank shaft of an engine by a belt so as to be rotated. A rotor arm 5 protrudes on the rotor 2 toward the swash plate 3, and a slot hole shaped long in length is formed in the rotor arm 5.
The rotor arm 5 and the swash plate 3 are connected to each other by a hinge pin 6 so that the swash plate 3 rotates while varying an inclination angle with respect to the shaft 1. In addition, a compressive coil spring 4 is installed between the swash plate 3 and the rotor 2 so as to apply force that allows the swash plate 3 to be restored to an initial position.
The aforementioned variable swash plate type compressor adjusts the inclination angle of the swash plate 3 (that is, adjusts a size of a stroke of a piston connected to the swash plate 3), thereby varying the amount of discharging the refrigerant.
However, in the variable swash plate type compressor of the related art, it takes several seconds to adjust the inclination angle of the swash plate 3 from a minimum value to a maximum value at the time of initially operating the air conditioning device, and therefore, there is problem in that an initial operation of the air conditioning device is delayed.
In addition, torque of the compressor is varied when the inclination angle of the swash plate 3 is varied at the time of initially operating the air conditioning device, and therefore, there is a problem in that the variation in torque of the compressor has an adverse effect on performance of controlling the engine and the compressor.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.